The Raven Lovers
by Flima Master300
Summary: Ginny is falling for someone hard and she is not the only one. Everyone seems to be falling for a Raven. Warning F-F couples
1. Chapter 1: Ginny

AN: I started this story and it was going somewhere, but right now I'm kind of lost. I will hopefully update this story in the future

Ginny had fallowed this person the whole week. Every time the person was alone, Ginny decided that it was time that she asked this person out to the Yule Ball and every time, her Gryffindor courage left her at the last minute.

This had all started in her first year, when she noticed that girls were hot. Ginny had tried to forget girls and look at boys, after all, she was in love with Harry ... Or she thought. Ginny realized in her second year that she loved an idealized vision of the Boy Who Lived. She loved the image that she had made for herself before she met him and then that image was embellished by Ron telling her how his friend had saved the Philosophical stone and when he saved her from the chamber of secrets.

At the time, she loved Harry for those reason and now, she realized that she loved the image she made of Harry because she wanted to be him. She did not want to be the Boy Who Lived, she wanted to be the hero. The knight in shining armour that saved the damsel at the last minute. She wanted to be the Knight. No, the Prince charming for her.

Well, really this all started at the world cup before Ginny's third year. Hermione and Ginny had stayed up and talked about everything and nothing. At that time, Ginny realized that she had no chance with her first crush on someone real. Hermione was straight. There was no chance even for experimentation, Ginny had hinted to it and Hermione had flat out refused. Not that she had anything against Gay and Lesbians, but it was just not her.

Then there was the whole thing with the Deatheaters and the Dark Mark, then they went back home. Ginny was able to hide her disappointment about Hermione with the fear of what had happened at the World Cup, but George and Fred saw though it. They always did. They were the Bothers that Ginny was the closest to with Bill, but now Bill was almost a stranger.

The day before they had to go back to Hogwarts, had George and Fred entered her room.

"Hey little sis," started Fred.

"What got you so gloom?" continued George.

"Everything that happened at the World Cup," said Ginny. It was not a lie, it was just that her brothers did not know everything that happened at the World Cup.

"The Dark Mark..." said Fred.

"Or the fact Hermione rejected you?" continued George.

That cut Ginny off guard. How did they know?

"We observed you last year," explained Fred to Ginny.

"We could not believe that we miss what was going on in first year," continued George.

"We felt like the worst brothers in the world," continued Fred.

"It should have been us that saved you," finished George.

"So what did you observed?" asked Ginny.

"Well, that you were checking out Hermione a lot," said George.

"That you craved her attention," said Fred.

"Look we are okay with this," said George.

"And if you want to know," said Fred, "there are no laws against two women being together."

"We checked when Lee came out to us," explained George when he noticed the confused look on his sister's face.

"Only for men being together is illegal," said Fred, "what is the used of men if they can't produce more wizards and witches."

"Hate to break it to you guys," said Ginny a little gloom, "but two women can't have children either." That had been one of the hardest thing that she had to come to terms with when she realized that she was gay, she would never be able to have children with the woman she loved. They would have to use a man's part to have children and she was not sure she could handle that. Sure Ginny was not thinking of having children just now, but she had always imagined a future with children.

"You are wrong little sister," said Fred with a wide smile.

"Between the Veelas," started George.

"The Amazons," continued Fred.

"And don't forget the witch Sapho," finished George.

"There is about four rituals that make it possible for two women to have children together." said the twins together.

At first Ginny did not want to get her hopes up, the next day right after the welcoming fest, she went to the Library and found out that her bothers were right. If she wanted, she would be able to have children with the woman she loved. That night she dreamt about them. Most had black hair, but a few had the Weasley red hair. The mornings after those dreams, she felt a longing to find the woman with whom she would have those beautiful children.


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets

I don't own the characters

Chapter 2: Secrets

Ginny was not looking for anyone when she fell in love with her, actually she had been desperate to find a tutor for history. Ginny was a smart student and was a pretty good in defence against the dark art, charm and metamorphose, but she did not understand why she needed to know that some crazy witches liked to be burned at the stake and would purposely get arrested by the Muggles during the Medieval Time.

At first she did not even make the effort to understand, but then Bins gave them a three roles of parchment essay on the Witch-Hunts the Friday before the first task of the Triwizard Tournament due the Friday after. That was crazy, but the man had not let his own death get in the way of teaching, the Triwizard tournament would be no different.

Ginny had gone to Hermione, but the older girl was already juggling Harry and Ron's fight, getting Harry ready for the first task and herself induced duties of SPEW. Hermione had just not the time to help out Ginny, especially with the Hogsmead trip that weekend. So Ginny decided to use a tutor from the list provided by the Ravenclaws.

Ginny found the list in the library and tried picking whom among the eight that were listed has History tutors she would pick. The first name that popped up to her was Cho Chang, but then there was a second name. At first she did not understand why that name was on the list, Patil, Parvati was in Ginffinddor with Ginny, but then she remembered that Parvati had a twin. This intrigued Ginny. Parvati and Padma were identical twins like Fred and George, but while Fred and George seemed to be sharing a brain, Parvati and Padma could not be more different.

Ginny picked Padma. She used the special crystals provided by the school to send a message to Padma in hope she would respond quickly. In case Padma could not, Ginny also took a crystal that would communicate with Cho so she had a back up and finished working on a potion essay. This was not how she usually spent her Friday nights, but she just wanted to get this done. It was not like she had many friends, not after the Chamber of Secrets. One girl in her dorm still shirk every time she was alone with Ginny, in fear that Ginny would let the Basilisk lose on her. In her defence, she is a Muggle-born and Ginny still could enter the Chamber. Being possessed by Tom, she refused to call him anything, but Tom, had let her with some of his abilities. She could tell when someone was lying to her and she was now a Parselmouth. She had been force to tell Dumbledore and Snape.

Snape, he would not mind if she spent some time with him. Yes, Ginevra Weasley liked to spend some time with professor Severus Snape. He was the only person who knew about the Chamber who was not babying her or being over protective of her. Well, Dumbledore was the same, but he had not given her some private lesson and what not for a whole year to make sure that the abilities that Tom had given her would not be used against her or the precious Golden Boy Harry Potter. He had taught her Occlumency and some Legilimency since her ability to tell is someone was lying came from it.

Ginny made her way to the potion class and found Snape working on a potion. She knocked and Snape looked up to yell at the person who had disturbed him, but his face became less aggressive when he saw that it was Ginny.

"Come in Miss Weasley," said Snape with the beginning of a smile on his lips.

"I only got one homework to do and I don't understand it since I finished the three roll easy you gave the class," said Ginny entering the dungeon. "So while I'm waiting for the tutor to respond to my call for help, I decided to find out if my favourite teacher needed some help with whatever he was working on. What potion are you working on?" she asked when she looked in the cauldron Snape was working on. It looked like orange tooth-paste.

"Burn-healing paste," said Snape. "Dumbledore asked me to make some basic healing potions to be ready for the Triwizard tournament. Don't you have friends you could spend time with?"

"My only friend outside of Ron's friends is Luna," said Ginny sitting at a station in front of Snape's work station. "I don't want to go hunt some made up creature again. She is super smart, but some times it's just not worth the trouble with her. There is also Colin, but he and his brother are so Harry obsess, I think them and Dumbledore should start the Harry Potter Fan Club." This made Snape almost laugh, which Ginny took as a laugh your pants off from any one else.

"No longer a Potter fan Ginny?" said Snape adding some sort of plant to his paste.

"Nope," said Ginny. "He saved me and all, but I'm pretty sure he would have saved you from the Chamber of Secrets and he hates you. He is just too noble, plus he is not my type."

"Potter is not your type?" asked Snape has he started a second potion and passed some poppies pods to milk. "What is your type?"

"Girls," said Ginny without think because she felt so safe with Snape. He was the one she had to tell all of her secrets, this was just one more she knew he would keep.

"Good for you," said Snape surprising Ginny once more. This man always surprised her, with comments like that. During the first moments after Dumbledore had sent Ginny to him, she was sure that he would be angry that she had stopped Tom from killing any Muggle-born, but instead he told her how proud he was of her and his Muggle heritage. He had explained that when he had joined the Death-Eaters, he hated half of himself, but that now he realized that Muggles had their advantages. That being a Half-Blood, he could enjoy the advantages form the Muggle world and the Magical World.

"You are not disgusted?" asked Ginny.

"Then I would have to be disgusted by my own daughter," said Snape dropping a bomb of a surprise on Ginny.

"Wait you have a daughter?" asked Ginny.

"To be accurate," said Snape, "I guess I should say I got three daughters. Leandra Lilianne Snape is my daughter, Aludra Black Delacour and Maia Black Delacour are my best friends daughter, but all three, Guinevere Janne Delacour, Aly and Maia leave with me."

"You know Vera Janne?" asked Ginny. "You mean that when you asked if I wanted anything at the end of my first year I could have actually asked for Harpy tickets? I mean she is the best player after on the team. She is one of the best Seekers in the league. Can I have her autograph?"

"Why don't you asked her yourself on Tuesday," said Snape. "She works in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. She is Bagman's assistant. If you ask me, she is the one who got this whole tournament ready. It helped that she studied for three years at Beaubatton, before moving here. She and Lily were the only ones outside of the Slytherins to talk to me when I was in Hogwarts." Continued Snape, but Ginny was not really listening to Snape, she was thinking about one of her favourite player.


	3. Chapter 3: Padma

Hey Guys, here is one more chapter!

I still own noting

Chapter 3: Padma

Ginny and Snape continued their work in silence until heat from Ginny's pocket made her remember her History homework. She removed her dragon scale gloves and took out the crystals with a message from Padma. It told her that she could meet right in ten minutes in the library and Padma would help her out.

Ginny thanked Snape and made her way back to the library and found Padma sitting at a table in the history section of the library talking to Cho. They were whispering to each other and Ginny only heard the end of one of Cho's whispers.

"...I'm not ready for everyone to know."

"Hey Padma," said Ginny making the two Ravenclaws jump.

"Ginny!" said Padma surprised to see the redhead.

"You asked me to come here," said Ginny hoping that Padma had sent the message and that the crystals had not malfunctioned.

"I did," said Padma with a smile. Ginny saw that even do Parvati and Padma were identical twins, she did not need the different coloured ties to tell her who was who. There was this aura around Padma that resonated with a thirst for knowledge. This was similar to the aura around Hermione and that calmed Ginny a little.

"I'm surprised you picked me," said Padma pulling out her third year History book. "Usually everyone picks the first name on the list and that is Cho." Cho let out a nervous laugh.

"I thought of Cho," said Ginny her cheek becoming bright red form the Weasley's blush.

"Then why did you pick Paddy then?" asked Cho.

"Because she was Parvati's twin," said Ginny turning even more red. "I knew that your name would not have been on that list if you had not gotten Outstanding in history last year so I had to pick somehow." This made the two Ravenclaws laugh.

"I got to go," said Cho get up to leave the two together.

Padma went right in to explain the witch hunt to Ginny. The redhead was able to write two rolls before Madame Pince kicked them out. They made plans to meet after supper the next day and went their separate way.

Ginny woke up form a weird dream that she already started to forget, but one thing she remembered was kissing a certain Indian girl. Ginny put it at the back of her mind and got dress to go to Hogmead with the twins and Lee.

Ginny fell in love with the village right away. She could see herself living here. Raising a family without fear of their magic being discovered. She could almost picture the house, not too far form the tea shop they had passed. The house would have a huge library for Padma...

'Wait a minute,' thought Ginny. 'when did my dream house have a library for Padma?' The answer was more disturbing to Ginny: 'It always did.'

Ginny did not have the time to ponder on these thoughts since Fred was dragging her in Zonko. After that, the Sweat Shop and a Butterbeer at the Three Brooms, Ginny went to the supply shop for a new quill. The ones her mother had gotten second-hand were all not writing has smoothly as she wanted, she did not care when it came to her notes, but for her homework it was a different story.

She looked at cheapest quills and got two of them. On her way to buy why she picked, she saw a display case that held the spelled and exotic quills. Her eyes fell on a beautiful raven feather that was self-refilling, kind of like the Muggle pens her father had gotten for his birthday. The young girl wanted to buy the quill for Padma. Again Ginny was scared has to how obsess she was getting of Padma. She could say she wanted to buy the quill to thank the raven haired girl, but Ginny would never even consider buying this quill has a thank you gift for Hermione for all the help she had given her the year before. Looking at the price for the raven quill, Ginny knew she could never buy it and went to buy her quills.


	4. Chapter 4: The New Gryffindor

Hey, this is the last chapter that I finished so you might have to wait a bit before the next one comes out.

I own nothing but a few characters

Chapter four: The New Gryffindor

When Ginny entered the Great Hall for supper that night, she saw that Snape was angry, not fake angry like he usually was.  
'**What is wrong**?' asked Ginny using some of the skills she had learned from the man to talk mind to mind.  
'**Ask the new Gryffindor**,' replied Snape before closing his mind.

Ginny rolled her eyes, Snape always did that. He would get angry at someone and force Ginny to deal with it or figure it out on her own. Thinking about the words Snape had used, Ginny started to look up and down the Gryffindor table until her eyes fell on a girl sitting shyly at the end of it. Ginny made her way up to the girl and noticed right away that she looked liked Snape. She had the same nose, but it was smaller. She had long black hair tied in a loose ponytail at the back of her neck and had emerald green eyes. Ginny was surprised by the eyes, they were the same has Harry's. The first thought that came to Ginny was that this girl was Lily Potter's daughter, but that was impossible, right?

"Hi," said Ginny figuring that she should say something to the girl.

"Hi," said Leandra Lilianne Snape. "Are you an other member of the welcoming wagon that is just going to run as fast as possible when you realize that I'm Severus' daughter?"

"Nope," said Ginny, "I knew you were his daughter before I came to introduce myself. I'm Ginny Weasley by the way. You must be Leandra."

"I prefer Lilianne," said Lilianne, "or Lil for short. How did you know about me?"

"Your father talked about you yesterday," said Ginny sitting in front of Lilianne.

"So he told you I got expelled form Beauxbatons?" asked Lilianne looking at her food with a renewed attention.

"No," said Ginny also looking down to her plate, "but we talked about your preference..."

"My dad told you I liked girls?" asked Lilianne lifting her head so fast that some of the other Gryffindors jumped up.

"He was just being polite," said Ginny while her new friend was glaring at her father who was in turn glaring at her.

"How is telling you about my sexuality is being polite?" asked Lilianne with a low growl.

"I came out to him," said Ginny pushing her food around. "He was just telling me why he was so accepting of me. I don't think he was planning on us meeting. Unless this is a blind date." This made the other girl laugh.

"I can think of worse girls for a blind date," said Lilianne with a smile just like Lily in the pictures Harry had shown her of his parents. The smile was sweet on her.

"Me too," said Ginny with a smile. "So what year are you in?"

"Fourth," said Lilianne, "and you?"

"Third," said Ginny, "you are going to be with Harry, Hermione and my brother."

"Cool," said Lilianne, "I forgot we were in the same year has Drake. It's weird to think that Aly and Drake are siblings and in the same year, without being twins." Ginny was trying to figure out who this Drake was, she could not figure it out until she realized that Lilianne was talking about Draco Malfoy. Ginny was going to ask when Hermione and Ron sat down.

"Hi you most be the new Gryffindor," said Hermione extending her arm to Lilianne.

"Unless there is an other new Gryffindor," said Lilianne taking the hand, "I am. My name is Lilianne."

"'m Won," said Ron his mouth already full of food.

"I'm Hermione," said Hermione. "If you need any help with your assignments, come and ask me okay."

"I'm fine," said Lilianne, "if I need any help I'll ask my sister. She is the brightest witch I know, well after mom that is."

They finished eating while talking about the difference between Beauxbatons and Hogwarts, the girls at lest, Ron was too busy shovelling food in his mouth. Before they could leave, Professor McGonagall come to the table and stopped the four of them.

"I hope you are settling in Miss Snape," said the professor with some venom in her voice. "I hope you will not be doing the same trouble that got you expelled from Beaubaton. I had a talk with you old headmistress and she tells me you are capable of great things." Ron and Hermione were looking at Lilianne like she was an alien since finding out that she was professor Snape's daughter.

"Do not worry ma'am," said Lilianne trying to ignore the stares from her new friends, "I would not have been expelled if Madame Maxime was at school right now. Deputy headmistress Delacour had it in for me from the start. Don't worry, my dad will keep a leash on me. If I get in any trouble, he will hear about it and punish me properly. I might be wearing red and gold, but you should just treat me like a Slytherin. Dad will want to punish me personally."

"Don't be over dramatic sis," said a new girl with long blond hair and deep blue eyes in a Ravenclaw uniform warping her arm around Lilianne. Ron turned purple the moment she came close to the group, making Ginny giggle. "Now professor I assure you that Lilianne will be on her best behaviour." Professor McGonagall looked right in the eyes of the Ravenclaw girl, repeated what she said and walked away in a trance.

"Crap!" said the new girl. "I just use my thrall on a professor. By the four forms of the great Veelas, what have I done?"

"'Ello Lil," said Fleur joining their group while the new girl was having a panic attack and Lilianne was trying to calm her down. Ginny noticed right away that Fleur was trying to make Hermione noticed her, but the brown haired girl made an excused about homework and left dragging Ron with her.

"Hey Fleur," said Lilianne, "can you help me calm Aly please."

"Sure thing," said Fleur kneeling in front of Aly. "What is wrong little angle?"

"I used my thrall on a professor!" sobbed Aly in Fleur's arms.

"That is normal cousin," said Fleur rubbing Aly's back. "When the thrall is new, it can in-slave everyone but your Chosen or the Chosen of an other Veela. Thrust me, I once put Madame Maxime under my thrall by accident. When it will come into full power, it will not come in burst more powerful then you could usually control. I'm sure your mom told you about this."

"She did," said Lilianne, "it started it out on a coming of age for girl talk and it turned into a coming of age for Veela talk. Not that fun when you have no Veela blood in your veins."

"What is a Chosen?" asked Ginny who had noticed that the way they talked, Chosen was spelled with a capital C.

"It's kind of a Soulmate," said Lilianne trying to explain something she herself barely understood. "But a Veela can't live without her soulmate. At lest that is what I understand. By the way, where is Maia?"

"Some of the first years in the Ravenclaw house are showing her around the castle," said Fleur.

"Cool," said Lilianne, "I think my only friend here is Ginny. Did you make any friends Aly?"

"Some," said Aly. She had come down and was wiping the tears away. "Padma, Mandy, Kevin and Sue are pretty cool, but they all had plans tonight so they can't show me around."

"Bloody hell," said Ginny remembering her meeting with Padma. "I have plans too. Sorry Lil, I will see you later in the common or you can come with me the library, but I have to go, like five minutes ago." With that, Ginny almost ran out of the Great Hall.

Ginny ran the whole way to the library and when she entered, she received a glare from Madame Pince. Ginny took a second to look around and found Padma right away. The young redhead made her way toward the Indian Beauty.

"Hey," said Ginny grabbing her stuff form her bag to start working. "I hope I did not make you wait."

"Ginny you are five minutes early," said Padma with the most beautiful smile in the world. "I came early to do my own personal research. I was your day? First time in Hogmead most have been interesting."

"My brothers showed me around," said Ginny relaxing a little, but there was still butterflies in her stomach.

"That is nice," said Padma, "my cousin refused to show Parvati and me around, but we had friends. Did you get a Butterbeer?"

"Yes I did," said Ginny. "I did a little bit of research after coming back and I got some questions..." With that, the two of them continued working on Ginny's essay.


	5. Chapter 5: Surprising Meetings

Hey guys, here is a brand new chapter.

The next morning, Ginny woke form a pleasant dream about Padma. Demelza Robins, one of her dorm-mate noticed the smile on Ginny's lips. Demelza was the only one in the room that spoke to Ginny, but always in passing. After her talk with Demelza. Ginny ran downstairs to find Lilianne waiting for her.

"Hey Ginny," said Lilianne after seeing her. "I was wandering if you would join my family and I for a picnic? My godmother will be there and after talking to my dad, I know you are a fan of hers."

"Sure," said Ginny who had nothing to do now, she had finished her homework the night before with Padma's help.

The two made their way toward the lake. There are two sets of couples there, a man and a woman siting on a blanket holding hands. The woman had long dark brown frizzy hair and dark eyes. The man had light brown hair and light eyes. The second couple was composed of two women. One had her head on the stomach of a blond woman with light blue eyes that looked familiar to Ginny. The only trait Ginny could see from the second woman was her pale blond hair the first woman was passing her fingers in.

Lilianne and Ginny sat down in silence. The blond that was siting raised an eyebrow at Lilianne.

"I'm surprised to see you Lil," she said.

"Dad said I could," said Lilianne.

"We know," said the woman. "I was surprised that you were the first here. Punctuality is not your virtue Lilianne."

"Oh sorry," said Lilianne looking at her shoes. "Where is cousin Dora?"

"Dora went to get her friend," said the woman with dark hair."He came for the Tri-wizard."

"Cool," said Lilianne.

"Did you make any new friends?" asked the blond.

"No aunty Narcissa," said Lilianne. "I just drag pour Ginny all the way from Gryffindor tower." Narcissa! That was why she was so familiar, she was Draco's mother. Ginny remembered her from the Quidditch World Cup, but she looked happier now. Heck her smile made her look like a whole new woman. The woman with dark hair looked at Ginny.

"Red hair," said the woman. "You most be a Weasley."

"Andy be nice," said the man.

"When I'm I not nice Ted?" asked Andy.

"You are a Black, you are never nice," answered Ted laughing while his wife hit him in the arm playfully.

"Did you see Draco?" asked Narcissa while her sister and her brother-in-law kissed.

"Yes," said Lilianne, "but he had Crabe and Goyle on his heels so we did not talk. He will be coming do, he sent me his owl with a note. He most have sent one to Aly too."

"I'm sure he did," said Narcissa, "he likes you more, but Aly is his sister.

"Wotcher everyone," said a newcomer dragging none other than Ginny second eldest brother Charlie. Her bright pink hair was her only memorable trait. "Look who I brought with me."

"Hello Nymphadora and Charlie," said Andy with a smile."Happy to be back to Hogwarts both of you?"

"Yes, we are Mother," said Tonks making a face while siting beside her father.

"Hey Ginny," said Charlie when he noticed his little sister. "What are you doing here. Don't go telling anyone you saw me, I'm here incognito."

"Charlie I have known before the World Cup that you would be coming," said Ginny.

"How?" asked Charlie suprised.

"I kind of read your mind," whispered Ginny.

"You are a Legiliment?" asked Charlie in disbelief. "You are only in your third year!"

"I know," said Ginny knowing she had told too much.

"It comes from being possessed," said the woman that had been lying on Narcissa's stomach."Some time the magic of the possessed with take some abilities of the possessor. I would not recommended it, but it does have some useful side effect. Don't believe Dumbledore if he tells you that you have a connection to His mind, you don't. You had a connection to a connection that is not severed. I checked. After all, I'm the leading expert in that subject." Everyone looked at her as if she was a three headed toad which made Narcissa laugh.

"You realized that I'm the only one understood what you just said right love?" she asked.

"I know," said the woman that now Ginny recognized has Vera. Ginny could not believe that she was sitting with her hero.


End file.
